Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is originally a Disney sound effect that debuted in the Winnie the Pooh short, "Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore". It is not to be confused with Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - DAVE AND EDWARD TIRE SKID, which starts off sounding similar. Info * First recorded: 1983 * Creator: TBA * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1983-1989), Brave Knight Corporation (1983-present), Nickelodeon (1983-present), Hollywoodedge (1989-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: March 11, 1983 * First heard: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Lincoln Town Car; In And Skid To Stop On Pavement With Tire Screech, 1. Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur * Barney & Friends * The Backyardigans * Blue's Clues * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Chowder (Heard once in "Old Man Thyme.") * Desperate Housewives * Destroyed in Seconds * Donkey Kong Country * Doug * Emmerdale * The Fairly OddParents * Futurama (Heard once in "Law and Oracle.") * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (Heard once in "On Site With Thomas.") * Johnny Test * Justice League * I Am Weasel * King of the Hill * L.A Heat * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Nash Bridges * Ozzy & Drix * Pixel Pinkie (Heard once in "Meeting Pixel Pinkie.") * Pinky and the Brain * Power Rangers * Ranger Rob * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 2." and "The City Shrinkers.") * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Beastmaster & Commander" and "Scoot to the Gute.") * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Thunderbirds (1965 TV Series) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Percy's New Whistle.") * Tiger Troops * Sherlock * VH1 ILL-ustrated * The Wacky Days * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * World's Wildest Police Videos Movies * 2012 (2009) * A Christmas Story 2 (2012) * A Little Trip to Heaven (2005) * Atomic Train (1999) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Bean: The Ultimate Movie Disaster (1997) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Movie (2017) * Black Cat Run (1998) * Curious George (2006) * Center of the Web (1992) * Chicken Little (2005) * Consequence (2003) * Curly Sue (1991) * Cyborg Cop II (1994) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Dark Breed (1996) * Deadly Voyage (1996) * Direct Contact (2009) * The Good Son (1993) * Hall Pass (2011) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Independence Day (1996) * In Hell (2003) * The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Michael Collins (1996) * Now You See Me (2013) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) * Parole Violators (1994) * Past Perfect (1996) * Paws (1997) * Ride Along (2014) * Recoil (1998) * Rush Hour (1998) * Stranger by Night (1994) * Suicide Kings (1997) * The Silencer (2000) * The Underground (1997) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Three Wishes (1995) * To Be the Best (1993) (High-pitched and low-pitched versions.) * Triads: The Inside Story (1989) * Ted (2012) * Trucks (1997) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Zero Tolerance (1995) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) Home Video Series * Real Wheels (Only heard in the DVD menu of "High Speed Adventures.") Radio Shows * Adventures in Odyssey Commercials Australia: * Queensland Transport - Either Way (1997) (Heard in a high pitch.) * RTA - Heaven and Hell (2004) (Heard in a high pitch.) * TAC - Rethink Speed (2018) (Heard in a sped-up high pitch.) New Zealand: * ANZ - Serious Saver "Let's Buy It!" (1995) * Land Transport Safety Authority - Safety Belts (1998) UK: * Change4Life - Activity (2009) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Fentons Solicitors (2004) * Honda Jazz (2002) * Kill Your Speed, Not a Child (1991) * Safety on the Move - Van (1994) USA: * DriveTime - Nope Yup (2017) * Got Milk? - Return of the Milk Man (1997) * The Fast and the Furious on DVD (2001) Video Games PC: * Get Ready For School, Charlie Brown (Heard only in "Comic Book.") * Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction * The Way Things Work (Video Game) PlayStation 2: * Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction Microsoft Xbox: * Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction Music Videos * Damn Yankees (Heard once in "High Enough") Promos USA: * The WB - Smallville (2001) Trailers TV Spots Anime * Doraemon * Initial D: First Stage (Heard in high pitched.) * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Pokemon Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects